Love Between Brother and Sister
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over het leven van Sirius Zwarts, vanaf zijn schooltjd tot dood, ook gaat het over de band die Sirius met zijn zus heeft.


Love Between Brother and Sister

Voorwoord: Dit hoofdstuk speelt zich af na de dood van Sirius Zwarts, de rest van het verhaal speelt zich af in de schooltijd en de tijd daarna van Sirius.

Veel lees plezier.

Het was een mistige dag. Een lange gestalten liep met een meisje van ongeveer 15 over het Kerkhof van Goderich's eind, de lange vrouwlijke gestalte was in de 30. Ze liep rustig en elegant langs de graf stenen, bij elk graf van een Zwarts maakte ze een eerbiedig gebaar. Rustig liep ze veder, met het meisje op haar hielen. Ze bleef stil staan bij een graf. iSirius Zwarts, geliefde broer en peetvader, rust in vrede./i Las de vrouw voor. Ze streek haar raven zwarte haren achter haar oren, ze trok wat zand uit de datum van geboorten en overlijden. De steen glom nog, hij was pas neer gezed, ongeveer een week geleden was hij begraven. Ze voelde een steek in haar hart. Het deed haar pijn dat ze niet bij de begravenis was geweest. Ze kon niet eerder over komen vanuit Transilfanié. Waar ze tegenwoordig inwoonden bij een paar vampiers. Zelf was ze geen vampier, even min als het meisje hier bij haar. Zachtjes en teder gleed ze over het koude marmer met haar vingers, alsof het Sirius zelf was. Van binnen voelde ze een beklemend gevoel. Ze had hem al in geen 16 jaar gezien, maar dat hij dood was kwam toch als een klap aan. Het jonge meisje keek zonder wat te zeggen naar de steen. Ze keek de vrouw aan. Een zwakke glimlach verscheen rond de lippe van de vrouw toen het meisje naast het graf neer hurkte. Een traan blonk in haar ogen, ze voelde zich eerst verdooft toen ze het nieuws over Sirius kreeg, nu ze het graf zag kwam het besef. Haar broer was dood, écht dood, weg voor altijd, ze zou hem nooit meer terug zien, nooit. Nog een traan blonk in haar ogen. Ze ademden even in en uit, om het niet uit te schreeuwen van woede, hoe kon Bellatrix dit doen? Waar haalde ze het lef vandaan? Had ze niet al genoeg schade aan de familie aangericht! Vroeg ze zich woedend af. Ze trok wat onkruit uit de aarde, het graf werd duidelijk niet onderhouden. Ze voelde de aarde tussen haar vingers, dit was de aarde waar hij onder lag. Deze aarde was zijn laatste rust plek. Een brook verscheen in haar keel. Ze wilde wat zeggen, maar ze kon het niet, als verlamt bleef ze zitten, met het onkruit in haar hand, de aarde tussen haar vingers. Ze zakte op haar knieen neer voor de steen. En las het opschrift keer op keer, nu drupte de tranen over haar wangen.

"Sirius..."zei ze uiteindelijk met schorre stem, zo schor alsof het leek of het gewoon een ruis was, zo zacht was het ook.

Hier ben ik, voor het eerst bij het graf van mijn broer, Sirius Zwarts. Ik Nolaya Zwarts, die zo veel van hem hield. Kan niet geloven dat hij dood is, weg, verdwenen voor altijd. Er is niets wat mij troost kan biede, zelfs Anna niet. Hij was mijn broer, de jonge man die er altijd voor mij was. Elke keer als ik ergens ben, of zit, denk ik hem te zien, dan zie ik hem voor me, ze knappe gezicht, zijn vriendelijk helder blauwe ogen, en de eeuwige ondeugende glimlach die zijn gezicht altijd sierden als hij wat uitgehaalt had. Maar ik weet dat het slechts haniculatie's zijn, spelingen van de geest. Hij komt niet meer terug, hij is weg voor altijd. Nu moet ik het voorgoed zonder hem doen. 15 jaar geleden, bijna 16, toen hij werd opgepakt voor de moord op onze beste vrienden, ik wist dat hij onschuldig was. Het viel me zwaar, heel zwaar zonder hem, ik dacht dat ik het niet zou redde, ik storte in. Gelukig was Remus er, Remus Lupos, hem zie ik al vanaf me 10e als een 2e broer. Hij was er voor me, ik heb toen een tijdje bij hem gewoont. Maar nu het afscheid definietief was, nu hij echt dood was. Was het afscheid voor altijd. Toen hij in Azkaban zat kon ik me nog voor houden dat ik hem op een dag zou terug zien, maar nu de dood hem heeft afgenomen...is dat helaas nog slechts ijdele hoop. Ik zal hem nooit meer zien...Nooit. Het voelt alsof er een deel van mij dood is, maar in feite is dat ook zo. Sirius was niet alleen mijn broer, maar ook een deel van mij...maar dit is vaawel, dit is het afscheid van hem. Ik zal aan hem terug denken, de goede en slechte tijden, maar hij blijft mijn broer, mijn grote broer...Voor altijd...Altijd!/i

Rustig stond Nolaya op. Ze keek nog naar het graf, de mist nevel hing rond haar en Anna, ze slaakte een zucht en trok Anna dicht tegen zich aan, blij dat zij er nog was.

--

Hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk! De rest van het verhaal is uit Sirius oogpunt, en mischien nog wel meer veel plezier!


End file.
